Never Ending Love
by Aimikka Cloudy
Summary: Kim Kibum adalah namja sakit-sakitan, yang terus mengharapkan cinta. Apakah cinta akan mendatanginya…? Atau malah kematian yang mendahuluinya…?/SiBum!/KibummieBirthdayFic/RnR Pleasee?


UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:

Never Ending Love

(ONESHOT)

* * *

Cast: Super Junior

* * *

Main Cast: Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon

* * *

Other Cast: Kim Heechul, Kim Youngwoon

* * *

Pair: SiBum SLIGHT! SiChul

* * *

Genre: Romance, angst

* * *

Rate: T

* * *

Disclaimer: God, Parents, tapi ceritanya asli mimpi Ucchan!

* * *

Warn!: BL(BoysLove), Romance gagal, Typo(maybe), alur membingungkan, gaje, angst yang humoris(?), unfeelable(?), O-O-C!

* * *

DLDR~!

* * *

Happy(?) Reading, Chingudeulll~! ^_^/

…

Kim Kibum adalah namja sakit-sakitan, yang terus mengharapkan cinta.

Apakah cinta akan mendatanginya…? Atau malah kematian yang mendahuluinya…?

…

* * *

KIBUM POV: ON

* * *

Tap tap

Aku berjalan di jalan setapak yang ditutupi salju. Disetiap langkah, senyumku semakin melebar. Aku ingin segera menemuinya. Menemui namja yang kucintai. Selalu.

Salju kembali turun. Tapi anehnya, aku sama sekali tidak merasa dingin. Aku malah… merasa hangat.

Apakah itu salah…?

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku, menatap awan yang berwarna seputih kapas.

… Kau sedang apa? Apa kau masih menungguku? Masih menungguku di tempat itu? Menantiku dengan senyuman hangatmu…?

… Masih tercetak jelas dalam memoriku. Kau, yang bersedia tersenyum denganku, tertawa bersamaku, dan menangis untukku. Masih dapat kuingat pula, pelukan hangatmu, tatapan matamu yang selalu menyiratkan rasa tulus, serta ciuman lembutmu yang dipenuhi oleh cinta.

Semuanya. Kau benar-benar membuatku jatuh cinta. Aku, namja pesakitan yang sama sekali belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta, malah jatuh cinta pada namja sepertimu.

Hahaha. Rasanya… sudah lama sekali.

Aku kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Dan obsidianku menangkapnya. Keberadaan air mancur raksasa yang tengah membeku, sebeku hatiku kini.

… Ini adalah tempat pertama aku bertemu denganmu.

* * *

FLASHBACK: ON

* * *

"H-hahh…! Hhahh…!"

Aku terus berlari, tidak memperdulikan udara yang luar biasa dingin. Aku sesekali menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mengejarku. Setelah yakin, aku memperlambat lariku.

Aku terengah-engah. "…!" aish, kenapa harus disaat seperti ini!? Kepalaku terasa pusing… udaranya terlalu dingin untukku.

Keseimbangan tubuhku mulai menghilang.

GREP

Aku membelalakkan kedua obsidianku saat merasa sepasang lengan kekar yang telah melingkari pinggangku.

Dan obsidianku bertemu dengan dark chocolate miliknya yang tengah menatapku cemas. "Hei, gwenchanayo?"

Dapat kurasakan, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Wajahku yang tadinya terasa dingin, kini entah kenapa terasa memanas.

"Hei! Gwenchanayo?" dia melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku.

Aku sontak tersadar dan merona malu. "U-um… ne, gwenchana. Aku baik-baik saja. Gomawo." Ucapku yang tentu saja bohong. Masalahnya, keadaanku kini sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja. Aku mulai merasa tubuhku melemas.

Dia merengut. "Kau bohong!"

HUP

"GYAAAH!" oh ternyata tidak terlalu lemas juga. Hei, hei! Siapa yang memperbolehkannya menggendongku?! Bridal style pula! Aku ini NAMJA!

"T-tolong turunkan aku…" pintaku lemas. Mau apa namja ini?! Menculikku?!

Tapi tampaknya dia tidak (mau) mendengarkan. Dia segera berlari mendekati air mancur yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, tetap dengan menggendongku BRIDAL STYLE.

Dia mendudukanku dengan hati-hati di tepi air mancur raksasa yang tengah membeku. Aku menatapnya tidak mengerti.

Dia menggosok-gosokkan tangannya dengan penuh semangat, lalu membingkai wajahku dengan kedua tangannya. Aah, dia mau menghangatkanku, eoh?

… Namja aneh.

Dan jika dia aneh, kenapa wajahku jadi memanas begini…? Sungguh tak masuk akal!

"Baikkan?" tanyanya seraya tersenyum lembut.

Aku kaget ditanya tiba-tiba begitu. "U-uhh, ne, g-gomawo emm…" aku mengernyit. Dia siapa yah…?

Dia tersenyum lebar. Persis anak kecil. "Choi Siwon imnida! Siapa namamu?"

Aku mengangguk paham. "Ohh, Siwonsshi. Um, Kim Kibum imnida."

Dia menatapku hangat. "… Nama yang indah…"

Senyum kembali merekah di bibirnya. … Kenapa rasanya begitu menyenangkan melihat senyumnya…? Apa aku-

GREP

Aku terbelalak, dan sontak menoleh ke samping.

GLEK

"AKHIRNYA AKU MENEMUKANMU, KIM KIBUUUM~!" seringai tercetak jelas di bibir namja berwajah sangar itu. "KAU TIDAK BISA KABUR LAGI."

Aku nyengir maksa. "U-uuuh, mianne, appaaa~… Bummie hanya bosa-"

Dan tanpa menunggu pembelaanku, namja yang merangkap sebagai appaku ini sudah dengan kejamnya, menyeretku pergi. Meninggalkan namja tampan yang hanya bengong menatap kepergian kami.

FLASHBACK: OFF

Esoknya, aku menunggumu di tempat yang sama. Walaupun dingin, aku tetap menunggu.

… Dan kau datang.

* * *

FLASHBACK: ON

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya seorang namja tampan padaku yang kini tengah duduk-duduk di tepi air mancur yang masih membeku.

Aku tersenyum. "Aku menunggumu. Aku ingin berterima kasih untuk yang kemarin,"

Dia terkekeh. "Kau sudah mengucapkannya kemarin!" dia lalu ikut duduk di sampingku. "… Kibum ah,"

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dengan kaget. "A-apa tadi kau bilang…?"

Dia mengerutkan dahinya. "Kibum ah. Aah, apa kau tidak mau kupanggil begitu?"

Aku menggeleng masih dengan wajah terkejut. "T-tidak masalah…"

Dia tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu, kau juga boleh memanggilku Siwon. tidak perlu terlalu formal. Berapa umurmu?" tanyanya.

Aku menunduk dengan wajah –yang kuyakin, telah memerah. "U-um, umurku 16 tahun…"

"Jinjja~? Kalau begitu kita seumuran! Kau sekolah di mana?" tanyanya lagi.

DEG

"… A-aku… homeschooling…" dustaku pelan.

Dia hanya manggut-manggut. "Ho-oh. Di mana rumahmu?"

DEG

"A-aku… tidak bisa memberitahunya…"

Dia kembali mengangguk maklum. "Kita baru bertemu, sih yah."

Dalam hati aku menggeleng. Jika bisa, aku ingin memberitahumu yang sebenarnya. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya.

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan…

… Tempatku untuk pulang, hanyalah sebuah ruangan kecil yang pekat akan bau obat.

* * *

FLASHBACK: OFF

* * *

Aku yang seharusnya tidak boleh keluar dari ruang rawatku, sering diam-diam keluar untuk menemuimu.

Kau dengar itu…? Hanya untuk menemuimu. Walau udaranya sangat dingin, aku tetap menunggumu.

Dan kau selalu datang. Selalu di tempat yang sama.

… Aku jatuh cinta. Aku tidak tahu kapan perasaan asing ini muncul. Yang aku tahu, jantungku mulai berdetak kencang saat dekat denganmu.

… Puncaknya, aku merasa sangat bahagia saat pernyataanmu di malam pesta kembang api itu.

* * *

FLASHBACK: ON

* * *

PRAANG~

Mataku berbinar-binar. "Wuahhh, kembang api yang indah sekali…" ucapku kagum.

Sungguh, sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat kembang api seperti ini. Begitu indah… apalagi dengan keberadaannya di sisiku.

"Kibum ah,"

Aku menoleh dengan senyum manis. "Ne-" kata-kataku terhenti saat wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahku.

PESSH~…

"… Si-Siwon… ah…?" gagapku.

"Saranghaeyo."

"Huh?"

"Saranghaeyo." Ulangnya lagi dengan wajah serius. "Jeongmal saranghaeyo."

Wajahku semakin memanas. "S-Siwon ah…" aku perlahan tersenyum manis. "Nado… saranghaeyo, Siwon ah…"

Dan senyum itu kembali merekah. Dan beberapa detik saja, aku dapat merasakan bibirnya menempel di bibirku diiringi bunyi ledakan kembang api di angkasa.

* * *

FLASHBACK: OFF

* * *

Aku tetap menemuimu setiap harinya, meski begitu pulang aku akan disambut appa dengan kata-kata pedasnya. Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal, jika itu kulakukan untukmu.

Hanya untukmu.

Aku melangkah mendekati air mancur raksasa itu, lalu duduk di tepinya. Mengulangi kebiasaanku menunggumu di sini.

Aku tetap menunggu. Meski… kau mungkin takkan pernah datang.

… Apakah menjadi namja penyakitan sepertiku ini adalah dosa…?

* * *

FLASHBACK: ON

* * *

"Kau ini! Sudah appa bilang kau tidak boleh keluar sesuka hatimu! Kau masih sakit!" sungut appa sambil mencak-mencak.

Disore yang indah seperti ini, aku harus bergelung di dalam selimut? Lebih baik aku bertemu dengan Siwon! Ck! Appa pakai acara berjaga-jaga segala!

"Aku bukan baby." Balasku tanpa ekspresi.

Appa menggeleng. "KAU SAKIT." Ucapnya penuh penekanan. "JADI HARI INI, APPA MEMOHON KEPADAMU DENGAN SANGAT, BERISTIRAHATLAH DI RUMAH SAKIT!"

Aku tahu appa mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi aku juga tak mau hidupku diatur-atur seperti ini. Hei, aku ini bukan boneka!

"Tapi aku-"

Krieeet~

Pintu terbuka, dan wajahku langsung pucat pasi.

"Oh, mianhae, saya salah kamar," ucapnya pelan, lalu hendak menutup pintu, tapi kedua dark chocolatenya terbelalak saat melihatku. "Kibum ah…?" dia kembali membuka pintu, dan melangkah masuk dengan wajah minta penjelasan.

Aku lemas. "S-Siwon ah…"

Dia menatapku cemas. "… Kau sakit…?"

Aku hendak menjawab, tapi keburu dipotong appaku. "Nde, Kibum adalah namja yang sakit-sakitan. Dia menderita penyakit langka yang tak bisa disembuhkan. Jadi dia TIDAK BOLEH keluar sembarangan. Ah, bukankah kau namja yang waktu itu menemaninya?"

DASAR APPA BABBO!

Tatapannya berubah sama sekali. Dari tatapan cemas, menjadi tatapan yang sama sekali tidak kumengerti.

"… Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu, ahjussi. Mianhae, sudah mengganggu,"

Krieet

Blam

* * *

FLASHBACK: OFF

* * *

Dan kau meninggalkanku begitu saja. Hilang. Sudah bukan Siwon yang kukenal. Berhari-hari aku menunggumu di tempat yang sama. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak datang.

Tapi aku terus menunggu, hingga suatu hari, kau muncul.

Tatapan matamu waktu itu… aku masih mengingatnya…

… Sangat.

* * *

FLASHBACK: ON

* * *

Aku menggosok-gosokkan kedua tanganku, bermaksud menghangatkan diri. Aku kembali menunggunya.

Di bulan Desember yang dipenuhi salju ini, aku selalu menunggunya. Walau cuaca setiap detiknya mendingin, aku tetap bertekad untuk menunggunya.

Aku merindukannya. Ciumannya, pelukannya, belaiannya. Segalanya tentang dia.

… Aku telah tergila-gila padanya. Seakan tidak bisa hidup jika tidak melihat senyumnya walau sehari saja.

Aku bertahan. Aku menunggu. Selalu menunggu. Hanya untukmu.

Tap tap tap

Aku sontak menoleh ke asal suara dengan berbinar-binar. Tapi itu hanya bertahan selama beberapa detik.

Kau datang. Tapi kau tidak sendiri. Ada seorang namja cantik yang tengah bergelayut manja di lenganmu. Lengan yang dulunya sering kau pakai untuk memelukku.

Sakit. Itulah kata pertama yang terlintas di otakku. Sangat sakit. Lebih sakit daripada saat penyakitku kambuh.

… Sangat sakit.

"S-Siwon ah…" panggilku terbata-bata sambil menatapnya sedih.

Tapi dia sama sekali tidak menatapku. Tetap melangkah dengan ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak kukenali.

"Chagi, ada yang memanggilmu, tuh!" namja cantik di sampingnya melirik ke arahku sekilas.

Tapi dia hanya terkekeh. "Apa maksudmu? Mungkin dia hanya salah orang, Chullie Baby."

Bohong. Kau melihatku bukan? Kau melihatku bukan, Choi Siwon…?

Aku mencengkram lengannya. Dia melirikku dengan… tatapan dingin…

"S-Siwon ah…" kumohon. Katakan, katakan kau mencintaiku. Katakan lagi… katakan… kumohon… jangan… jangan menatapku seperti itu… Siwon ah…

… Appo.

Tapi hanya senyuman datar yang dia berikan padaku. Tidak, bahkan itu sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang senyuman! Mungkin lebih tepatnya seringaian. "Mianhae, tapi saya sama sekali tidak kenal dengan namja PENYAKITAN seperti anda. Permisi,"

Dan dia kembali melangkah meninggalkanku. Meninggalkanku…

… Yang merasa hancur.

* * *

FLASHBACK: OFF

* * *

Aku tersenyum kecil. Aku percaya waktu itu kau tidak sengaja mengatakannya. Kau pasti akan datang. Walau sudah berhari-hari aku menunggumu dalam kebisuan.

… Aku percaya kau akan datang.

Kutengadahkan kepalaku. Membiarkan salju-salju menyentuh kulit wajahku. Dan itupun terasa sangat hangat dan lembut.

Sepertinya aku akan segera mati.

"… Hangat." Aku tersenyum entah kepada siapa.

Aku percaya kau tulus menolongku.

Aku percaya kau bersungguh-sungguh dalam cintamu.

Aku percaya…

… Aku percaya kau akan datang dan memelukku.

Membiarkanku merasakan dekapan lembut itu lagi. Sekejap saja.

… Aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu.

Aku akan menunggu. Menunggumu. Hanya kamu. Bahkan salju yang turun di bulan Desember ini, tidak akan menghalangiku untuk menunggumu.

Aku mencintaimu. Dengan segenap isi hatiku. Hanya kepadamu, Siwon ah.

… Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Dan aku yakin, kau juga begitu.

Fyuuuuhhh…

Sebersit angin hangat mulai membelai wajahku.

'… Aku… mengantuk…' aku berusaha untuk tetap terjaga. Tapi… entah kenapa, aku hanya merasakan kantuk. Aku… tidak tahan. Tubuhku mulai limbung. Kali ini tanpa sepasang lengan kekar untuk menahanku.

"… Siwon ah…?" tak ada jawaban. "… Saranghaeyo, Siwon ah… aku… mencintaimu…"

"…"

Brugh…

* * *

KIBUM POV: OFF

* * *

…

Dan terkadang, dia tetap bersikeras mempercayainya.

Mempercayai bahwa, cintanya bersama Siwon, adalah cinta sejati yang tidak akan pernah pudar. Tapi…?

Bahkan di cerita dongengpun, hal itu takkan pernah menjadi kenyataan.

…

* * *

FIN~#digampar SiBum shipper

* * *

GYAAAH! Jadinya fic gajebo begini… um-um, Bummie oppaaa, saengil cukha hamnidaaa… mian telat lima hari… ini kado untuk Bummie oppa… #dilempar apel.

Yikes, mianne kalau feelnya nggak kerasa… ini Ucchan bikin beriringan(?) dengan Love Like this. Dalam semalam, Ucchan begadang nyelesain dua fic. Ucchan mampus.

U-um… ini juga muncul dimimpi Ucchan… walau… tidak terlalu jelas sih… tapi Ucchan langsung bangun dengan sekuat tenaga(?), dan dengan segenap jiwa raga, Ucchan menuangkannya dalam fic ini semaleman.

Um, Wonnie jadi orang jahat yah, disini… #PLAK! kekeke, sekali-sekali bolehlaaah~! Dirimu kan selalu sempurna! Harus merasakan peran jahat juga! (Siwon: "WOI!")

KIBUMMIEEE! SAENGIL CUKHA HAMNIDAAA~! SEMOGA SEHAT SELALU, KARIRNYA LANCAR NEE~! MOGA-MOGA MAKIN DICINTAI EEELF~, DAN, DAN, JEBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLL LL! KEMBALILAH KE SUPER JUNIOOOOR! HIKS HIKS! RINDUUU~!

Oooh~ Ucchan merinduuu~… *mendadak dangdut*

Osh, Ucchan mau tahu pendapatnya. Kekek, ini mungkin hadiah ultah paling sadis ne. Semoga dimaafin.#PLAK!

Naah, apa ada yang bersedia mereview~? Akan sangat Ucchan hargaii~! Gomawo reviewnya ne~! Ucchan seneeng kalau ada yang sudi ngereview fic gaje begini!

Singkat kata,

Review/Flame(MENDIDIK)

Pleasee~…?


End file.
